Corrugated trays and cartons are in wide use to pack, ship, and display produce such as pineapples, melons, bananas, and the like. These trays and cartons generally are stackable so as to provide easy shipping and distribution. Many different designs and configurations are known. One drawback with many known designs is that the bottom floor of these trays or cartons tends to sag when exposed to moisture. For example, moisture dripping from the produce or elsewhere onto the bottom floor of a tray may cause the bottom floor to sag downward under the weight of the produce. Given such sagging, the produce in the lower trays of a stack of trays may be compressed and damaged.
There is thus a desire for an improved stackable tray. Desirably, such a stackable tray may accommodate moisture levels typically associated with produce and the like with minimized sagging so as to protect the produce or other objects therein from damage. Moreover, such a stackable tray should be easy to erect, easy to use, and economical to produce.